1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paging control method, a paging control system and a recording medium recording a paging control program in a communication system that provides a terminal with communication services via a radio communication channel or a wire communication channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal such as a mobile station in a mobile communication system, the battery of which is limited in its capacity, so a terminal is usually in the battery saving mode so-called idle mode that halts transfer of information to save power of the battery. When a base station transmits a downlink information signal to the terminal in the idle mode, it transmits a paging signal before transmitting an actual information signal to enable the terminal to shift from the idle mode to a receivable mode (standby mode). Such control is called paging control.
Since each conventional communication system offers closed independent services of its own, the paging control is also carried out by each communication system independently.
In contrast with this, a virtual communication system, which integrates multiple communication systems with different features and provides the terminal with a communication service selected from the multiple communication systems, is considered to be a very efficient system because it can handle various requests of the terminal flexibly.
However, efficient paging control for such a communication system that integrates multiple communication systems has not yet been conceived.